1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dust collector, particularly to one having a housing for containing a motor, a fan, and a sucking passageway to minimize the dimensions of the whole dust collector, to smoothen its outer appearance and make it easy and convenient to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of industrial dust collectors available, and one of conventional dust collectors disclosed in a Taiwan patent application of No. 86202448 titled “Dust Collector” includes a bottom plate, and a fix post standing upright on the center of the bottom plate, a motor firmly provided on the fix post, a duct collecting chamber formed on the motor, plural inlets and outlets formed in an upper and a lower surface respectively at a proper location, and a fan fixed on a shaft of the motor extending in the dust chamber, and plural dust bags hung at the outlets. Thus, when the motor rotates the fan in the dust chamber, air with dust is sucked through the inlets and then into the dust chamber, and then blown into the dust bag via the outlets.
However, the conventional dust collector has some disadvantages listed below, which should be improved properly.
1. The dimensions of the conventional dust collector are rather large and heavy, directly positioned on the ground, often located in a narrow workplace.
2. The conventional dust collector has comparatively not a few dust bags for a large dust volume, and needs large wind for exhausting dust, and subsequently many materials are required, but is not so suitable for a rather small factory.
3. The fix post, the motor and the dust bags are all exposed, occupying a large space, easily subject to dirt and moisture by the exposed structure, and having not so smooth appearance.